Morning Sickness
by S.Legossi
Summary: Alot has happened since the gang got out of highschool. Yugi has taken over the games shop, Mai and Joey are married with a daughter, and Serenity and Kaiba are married. But the whole order is thown off when the very pregant Serenity is kidnapped.
1. Chapter 1

**Morning Sickness**

Light creeped into the apartment slowly; I glared through the uneven glass of the windows, reflecting in weird angles. Joey tried to ignore the mornings glare, but didn't succeed. He was fully awake, no chance of him going back to sleep now.

Joey stared at the ceiling, just going over the last few months events. Yugi and Tea had their first child, Jamie, he and Mai were still super busy with their first Haylie, and Serenity was due in two weeks. Indeed, the Kaiba dynasty was branching out, even though he was happy that his sister had settled down, but he was still disturbed that it was with Kaiba.

Mai rustled under the covers, kicking them off her feet. Joey knew she was going to be awake any moment now, he also knew not to interfere with her until she had her coffee. She was hell before she had her coffee, but after a little mocha and kisses, she was all good.

Then, almost on queue, there was a small knock on the bedroom door. Joey rolled out of bed and dragged himself to the door, and there stood Haylie in her little nightie. "Morning, sweetie." He said, scooping her up. She giggled in her little voice; Joey proceeded to carrying his little girl to the kitchen.

"Daddy! I'm not a baby!" She laughed; Joey set her in her highchair. For a three-year-old she was talking a lot, Joey figured she got that from Mai. "What do ya want for breakfast?" Joey asked Haylie, scoping the fridge. "Banana!" She screeched, he shut the fridge and took a banana out of the fruit bowl that sat on the kitchen counter and handed it to Haylie.

"Thank you!" And with that Haylie began eating her banana happily. Joey smiled, life was good. Then the phone started to ring, the annoying ringtone vibrating though his ears. He grabbed the nearest phone, which was on the dining room table, and checked the caller ID. KaibaCorp, it was Serenity.

"Hello?" He answered, just in case it was Kaiba. Not likely, but just in case. "Morning Wheeler." Or this morning, very likely. "Kaiba, what's ya purpose in calling?" "It's at your sister's request, Wheeler." "Well what's keeping her busy?" He heard Kaiba sigh, "Morning sickness, again. She wanted me to call you to ask if you wanted to come to the last ultrasound."

Joey considered his schedule; it was a Saturday, his day off. "Yea, I'll come. What time?" "Eleven, now I should be getting to Serenity. She'll be very pleased to hear you are coming." Joey leaned against the kitchen counter; this conversation was going quite well for so early in the morning. "Anything for ma lil sista, Kaiba." With that he hung up.

**At The Kaiba Mansion**

"Serenity? Are you sure you don't want anything?" Kaiba asked, talking though the door. "Seto, I'm…" She began vomiting again; Kaiba hated watching this part of the pregnancy. Sure she glowed during the day, but in the mornings, not very enjoyable.

"Joey said he's coming to the ultrasound today, he's going to meet us at the hospital." More gagging, "Darling, are you sure you don't need anything?" "It'll pass." She answered in a muffled voice.

A minute passed; there was no noise from the bathroom. "Serenity?" Kaiba called, "You alright?" He leaned against the door, then it opened almost pushing him over. "I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" Serenity asked, looking pale and washed-out. "I am, but are you?" She nodded numbly, and then leaned against Kaiba, who took her into a hug.

"I forgot how this experience was supposed to be good for me." She moaned, Kaiba chuckled softly. "They lied."

**At The Hospital**

Kaiba and Serenity sat in the maternity ward, waiting for their names to be called, and for Joey. "Wheelers going to be late." Kaiba muttered, staring at the hospitals clock. "He'll get here." Said Serenity, a protective hand covering her balloon of a stomach.

"Are you feeling any better?" Kaiba asked, breaking the silence, when Serenity didn't reply he nudged her gently. "I'm sorry, what?" She barely whispered. "Are you feeling better?" He repeated, she nodded, "I told you it would pass." Kaiba smiled, he was honestly ecstatic that he and Serenity were about to have a baby. He was even more excited that it was with Serenity, the sweetest, most beautiful girl in his world.

**One Year Earlier**

_"So, what do you think?" Kaiba asked, staring out over all of Domino City. "Amazing, Seto." Serenity sighed, "But you fail to tell me why we're in a blimp." Kaiba was taken back, he had this whole thing planned out in his head, and what she had said was not in the script._

_"I just figured that what I'm about to ask you was really important." Serenity spun around, staring right at Kaiba. "What was so important?" She slowly walked over to him, smiling. He was really nervous now, it felt like his heart was going to jump out of his throat._

_'No, you're bigger than that, you don't even know what being nervous is.' He told himself, then he looked down at Serenity, who was he kidding? She was the only thing that could ever get him nervous like this._

_"Are you going to answer my question?" She asked him with a certain look of innocence in her brown eyes. He took her hands into his then went down on one knee, Serenity's jaw dropped._

_"You walked into this exact blimp six years ago," Kaiba began, Serenity's eyes started tearing up. "Ever since I saw you then, I was intrigued. I saw how you were so close to your brother, and I was hooked. Through Battle City, the whole virtual nightmare ordeal, everything, I didn't want to think that I could've ever fallen in love."_

_Now Serenity had tears running down her cheeks and was bouncing on the balls of her feet I anticipation. "But I did, and I did with you. So I guess what I'm trying to say is, will you marry me?"_

_Serenity had tears falling from her face, and she was looking at the ground, but she didn't answer. "Serenity?" Kaiba asked, he was terrified. What if she said no? What if he went too fast?_

_"Yes." She whispered, "Yes, I will." All the tension was gone with those three simple words. Kaiba scooped Serenity up and kissed her full on the mouth. "I love you."_

**Present Day**

Serenity grabbed Kaiba's shoulder, "Joey's here, sweetie." He came out of his little day dream and saw Joey walking up to them holding Hailey, who was screaming "Auntie!" "Hey sweetie, how's my little cutie?" Serenity replied enthusiastically, kissing Hailey on the forehead. "Hey Ren, your looking good for an extremely pregnant woman." Joey said, giving her a one-armed hug. "Umm… Thanks, I think." She laughed, "We should be called in any moment now."

Kaiba stood up behind her, "Glad you could come, Wheeler." He looked at Hailey, "You too, mini-Wheeler." Hailey giggled and nuzzled her face into Joey's shirt.

"Kaiba, Serenity." A feminine voice said, Serenity tuned around to see a nurse standing at the doorway of the ultra-sound room. She took a deep breath and Kaiba grabber her hand, "One last time?" He said hopefully, she nodded, "One last time."

**In The Ultra-Sound**

"So Mrs. Kaiba, you are how many months in?" The ultra-sound technician asked. "Thirty-four weeks in." She replied, she was lying down on an uncomfortable hospital bed, her shirt pulled above her stomach. Kaiba sat in one of the visitor chairs, Joey sat next to him with an entranced Hailey on his lap.

"Well, the baby looks alright. There's the face," The technician could've gone on forever talking but all that Serenity cared about was her baby. She could see the little face, the little hand and feet, she was already in love with her/him. "Would you like to know the sex?"

Serenity glanced at Kaiba, almost asking permission. He shrugged, "I'm not the one that's gone through nine months of discomfort." He said. Serenity took a breath, and shook her head, "I've waited thirty-four weeks, I can wait two more." The technician nodded and continued to probe Serenity's stomach. "Do you want to hold the scanner sweetie?" The technician asked Haylie, who began jumping on her dad's knee at the question.

"Yes!" She squealed, Serenity smiled and Joey carried Hailey over to where the technician was seated. The technician passed the scanner to Joey who put Haylie's hands under his own. He slowly led her hands around Serenity's stomach and giggled, Serenity smiled at Joey. "Your doing god sis, your doing good."

**1 Week Later**

Seto navigated his way through the busy streets of Domino City, they were driving at about ten miles per hour due to the joy of rush hour. Serenity was staring out the window lucently, probably exhausted. She had been up all night dealing with stomach pains, many times Kaiba mistook them for being in labor, Serenity just shook her head and kept pacing, "It's just a little cramping."

Now she was practically passing out whenever she sat down. "Damn rush-hour." Kaiba muttered under his breath, Serenity nodded in agreement. "Mokuba's going to be waiting for a while." Serenity nodded again.

Than almost on queue, Kaiba's cell phone rang. "KaibaCorp." He answered in a monotonous bored voice. "Seto? Where are you two? The testing is going to start any minute now." "Not without me, your not. We'll be there in ten minutes."


	2. Chapter 2

**Wonder Wall**

**Chapter 2**

"Ten minutes? I think we might be a bit longer than that, hun." Serenity said, Kaiba continued to stare at the road, he knew she was right but he couldn't bring himself to admit he was wrong. He barely ever could, it was one of the things Serenity disliked about her husband.

Most of the time, the couple were always talking, today was different. Kaiba was practically downing in work while Serenity was sleeping and trying to avoid the waves of nausea coming over her.

The silence was deafening to Serenity, so you could imagine she was relieved when her cell phone rang. She didn't even bother to look at the caller ID; she just needed to kill the quiet. "Hello."

"Ren? Hey, it's Yugi. Sorry to bother you but Joey needs you." Serenity took a breath as another wave of nausea ran through her. "You okay?" Yugi asked, "Fine, just the baby. If you don't mind me asking, why would Joey need me?" Now it was Yugi's turn to take a breathe. "He and Mai kind of had a bit of a fight. He's over at my place."

'Typical, so typical. Get two fiery tempers together and they cause an inferno.' Thought Kaiba, he could hear Yugi and Serenity's conversation. "I'll be there soon; we should be passing the games shop and minute now." "Thanks Serenity, he'll appreciate it." With that Serenity hung up.

"Do you need me to drop you off?" Kaiba asked, Serenity had a guilty look on her face. "I'm sorry Seto, but their fights have been getting worse and worse lately and he doesn't take it well." Kaiba turned the corner, "Sometimes I think you're too kind for your own good, Serenity." "He's my brother, Seto, I have to be there for him just like he has been for me when we've gone through our rough times." Kaiba sighed, "And who do you think is to blame for our issues Serenity? Me?"

These few words came out sounding poisonous and cruel, and as much as she was hurt by that comment, she stayed silent. The moment she didn't reply Kaiba knew he had said too much.

One other thing about Seto Kaiba, he was horrible at apologizing. He pulled up in front of the Games shop, Serenity slid out of the passenger's seat, "If that's really what you think." She said before shutting the car door and walking up to Yugi's door.

Kaiba just sat there, dazed and confused, but mostly regretful. He took a deep breath, put his foot on the ignition, and drove off to KaibaCorp.

**The Game Shop**

Serenity knocked on Yugi's door, and attempted to wipe the dumbfounded, hurt expression of her face. She saw Kaiba driving away out f the corner of her eye and looked away. 'He didn't mean it.' She thought hopefully, she knew Kaiba could say some stupid things, and that he usually didn't mean it. And although he hated to apologize, he always did, to her at least.

But what if he meant what he said this time, what if all their issues in the past were her fault?

These negative thoughts were vivid in her mind, but as she heard footsteps come to the door she put these thoughts behind her. She was here to help her brother, she could wait.

The door opened and it wasn't Yugi, or Joey, it was a black masked man with a gun. All of a sudden, her mind went blank. The man grabbed her arm roughly and dragged her up the stairs, she struggled slightly but put her focus on her stomach. She held it with her spare arm in a cradled style and prayed silently for help. For Kaiba to turn around, for Joey and Yugi's safety, and for her baby.

Finally they reached the top of the stairs and the man threw her roughly against the floor, once again Serenity grabbed her stomach. She was eight months pregnant and in a excruciating amount of pain, but she didn't dare show it.

She closed her eyes to try to block everything out, but one voice brought her back in again. "Get ya filthy hands off ma sista!" It was Joey, he was only a few feet away from her, his hands tied behind his back and feet bound together. His face was a mix of anger and pain, but mostly anger.

Yugi sat beside him, only hands tied, he looked more scared than anything. Serenity crawled up to Joey, which was about all she could manage before feeling another wave of nausea. "What's going on?" She whimpered, she sounded pathetic and she knew it, that wasn't the worst part. They knew it too, the two large men in front of them, and they would, and could play off of her fear.

Losing her her brother, ne of her closest friends, or even her unborn baby. Or maybe they would play of off Yugi's or Joey's, either way, this wasn't going to work out well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Morning Sickness**

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

Seto got out of his car which was parked in front of the KaibaCorp building. It stood at fifteen stories and shone like the top of the Chrysler building. Kaiba had a lot to be proud of; he had everything from an amazing career and company to a beautiful and caring wife. He felt a twang of guilt, she was the best thing that ever happened to him and he just called her the cause for all their problems.

Kaiba shut his car door, pulled his brief case out of the trunk, and headed into the building. Mokuba stood by the door, unseen by Kaiba until he said, "Hey, your missing a person." Kaiba turned his head, "Oh, hey." He replied evenly.

Mokuba cocked his head, "Where's Serenity?" Kaiba ignored this, "I'm sure everyone's been waiting for me, Mokuba, let's get this test done." Mokuba didn't retaliate, "Did you two get in a fight? Is she with Joey? He'll be mad of you…" Kaiba spun around with an angered look on his face, "I don't want to talk about it."

Mokuba shut his mouth and followed his brother into the lab. Kaiba stopped at the elevator about thirty feet away from the main entrance and pressed the 'Call' button. Maybe he should call Serenity, say sorry; get reservations to some fancy restaurant downtown. Heck, he could go all romantic even! As long as she would forgive him.

"Seto, the elevator." Mokuba brought Kaiba out of his thinking mode, the elevator was indeed open. He walked in and the doors shut, and they headed for the lab on floor seventeen.

"You should call her." Mokuba said after a few moments of silence. "She loves you, and she would forgive you for anything. You know that." Kaiba took his brothers words to heart, he was right, he should call. So he picked up his phone and dialled her number, the dialling tone rang a couple times before Serenity picked up.

"Seto," She began, but Kaiba cut her of. "Serenity, I'm sorry, I was a…" "Seto, listen to me," She was sobbing, a blood-curdling sob. One a husband would never want to hear from his wife. "I'm at Yugi's; there are people here and their trying to take…" He could hear a mans voice from the background, and it was not Joeys or Yugi's

"Serenity? What's happening, are you hurt?" "I don't have much time. Yugi's knocked and Joey's… he's… Oh God, Seto I'm so scared." More sobbing, then a door slamming. "I love you." His face must've shown his emotion because Mokuba looked genuinely concerned. "What's happening?" He asked.

Seto held the phone close to his ear, "I love you to, just hold tight," He tried to disguise the fear in his voice. "It'll be okay." He could hear her heavy breathing and soft crying; he could also hear his heart breaking.

"Their here, Seto. Their here." She whimpered, then came the low beeping. The call ended. Seto took a breath, trying to conceal his anger, but the same time letting it flow through him. Mokuba looked at his brother with that shocked look.

"Some bastards have Serenity," He fumed, "And Joey and Yugi too." The elevator door opened and Kaiba raced for the stairs screaming, "Cancel the testing! Call the police!"

**At the Games Shop**

Serenity listened to the men talk outside of Yugi's bedroom. It was not sounding good either, "We've got them, plus one." Silence, "No! She's just as important, the blonde's sister and Seto Kaiba's wife." Serenity didn't want to hear the rest; she closed her eyes and cried softly. Joey snuggled up to her as much as he could, she lay her head on his shoulder. Her hands were tied behind her back, making movement difficult, not that her inflated stomach made it any easier.

"It's gonna be a'ight, Ren." Joey said, trying to keep his voice even. She nodded vision blurry, but it wasn't from tears. Yugi spoke up, "I have no idea what this is about, but we'll figure it out. Better yet, get out of here."

That's when Serenity had an idea. "I still have my phone!" She whispered. "Really?" Yugi asked, that's when he got it. "Could you get to Kaiba? Call him, tell him we're in trouble." She nodded, "But not without getting some decent time first."

"We could distract 'em." Joey said, "We seem ta be good at it." "Bt you could get hurt." Serenity whispered, "Too risky." "Not doing anything is risky." Yugi pointed out. She considered this, he was right. "Okay, I think I can get downstairs, I could lock that storage closet from the inside if I can get in it."

Indeed, Yugi had a storage closet that could only be opened from the inside, locked from outside. It would be perfect, but Serenity was still heavily worried for her brother and friend.

"Ren," Joey whispered, "Be careful, and I love you." She smiled weakly, "I love you too."

"Hey! I need to take a leak!" Joey screamed, Serenity guessed this was the distraction. The door opened slowly, and she prepared to get up on her knees and get out. "Seriously?" One of the men asked, peaking his head through the door. Joey nodded, and the man sighed.

He trudged over and pulled Joey up by his hair, who gasped in pain. The man held Joey's upper am and dragged him out the door, now it was Yugi's turn, but he looked at Serenity. "Change of plan," He whispered, "Tell the guy you need to go the washroom too, but the downstairs one, I can probably trip him and give you the chance to get down there." Serenity nodded, it could work.

"I need to go too." She yelled, and the second guy stuck his head though the door, "Can't help you there gorgeous." He replied. "I'm eight months pregnant, and need to go." Her voice has rose to a more assertive tone. He rolled his eyes, "Fine." He walked into the room and went to grab her upper arm when Yugi, who was less than a foot away kicked his ankles.

Serenity got off her knees and used her opportunity, she raced for the door, as fast as a heavily pregnant woman could go at least. She hobbled down the short hallway and got to the top of the stairs before hearing the man Yugi kicked down scream "The girls getting away, Caleb!" Joey, who was still being led to the washroom kicked his captor's groin, she saw the man fall to his knees, but quickly recover and smack Joey in the back of the head with a photo frame that had been hanging on the closest wall.

Serenity went to grab her phone, but it had already began to ring, the caller ID said Seto, perfect. "Seto…" She started sobbing, she couldn't hold it in anymore and she started crying. Seto had already spoken "Serenity, I'm sorry, I was a…" She cut him off, "Seto, listen to me,"

She was still moving down the stairs, and still crying. "I'm at Yugi's; there are people here and their trying to take…" Caleb had started yelling at her, a string of curse words. "Serenity? What's happening, are you hurt?" Seto asked, she could hear his voice trembling, trying to be brave, that was so like him. "I don't have much time. Yugi's knocked and Joey's… he's… Oh God, Seto I'm so scared."

She had reached the storage closet, the door was shut. So she went for the next best thing, the bathroom. She ran in and slammed the door trying to lock it, she fell on her knees and started sobbing again. "I love you to, just hold tight," He said in his deep voice. "It'll be okay."

There was a banging on the bathroom door, and she began to whimper. "Their here, Seto. Their here." The door flew open and knocked the cell phone out of her hand against the wall, smashing it to pieces.

Serenity looked up to the angry face of one of her captors, "I'm going to die." She whimpered, and placed her arms protectively around her stomach. "I love you too, Seto."


	4. Chapter 4

**Morning Sickness**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

Kaiba was fuming with anger and tension, but mostly fear. Anyone who thought that he was fearless was sadly mistaken, he was mostly fearless. Although there were two people that he would die without, Serenity and Mokuba. But now that one of them was threatened, he was going to unleash hell.

As he sped through the Domino streets he ran the plan through his mind, actually, there was no plan but he was going come up with one.

**At the Games Shop**

Joey woke up with a pounding headache and the warm, sticky sensation of blood on his scalp. "What the hell…" He moaned, going to put his hand to the drying blood, but it wouldn't go, it was held back.

That's when he remembered what had happened; he looked around the room for Yugi and Serenity, but he only saw Yugi who was knocked out half-way cross the room. "Ren." He whispered, and then he heard her scream. "Serenity!" He screamed, his head throbbing even more, he could care less.

He could hear her sobbing, and a dull thumping noise following every sob. Until the crying stopped, and he started screaming her name again. Joey stopped for a moment and tried to regain his composure, everything was going blurry and his lungs ached.

When he opened his eyes he saw one of the kidnappers in front of him, who tilted his masked head and kicked Joey in the stomach, making everything go black once again.

**At KaibaCorp**

Mokuba dialled 911 and pressed the call button, his heart racing. Serenity was probably injured and at her condition that was not good. Anything that happened to her would happen to the baby, and he couldn't handle to lose either. At the same time he worried for his big brother, when he was angry he was impulsive.

He knew that it would be a lot worse now that someone had threatened his wife and child.

"Hello, 911 emergencies. What is your emergency?" Mokuba spoke at the speed of a speeding car. "There are intruders at my friend's house and they've taken my sister-in-law, her brother, and my friend hostage. We just got a call from my sister-in-law and she was really scared, the other two are injured."

The operator answered in her monotonous voice, "Address?" He caught his breath, "1048 City Lane." He waited for the woman's answer, "Police cars will be there in a matter of minutes, sir." "Thank you." Mokuba said, hanging up his phone and rushing to his car.

**The Games Shop**

Serenity looked up at the men that stood in front of her. One held a gun and the other blocked the doorway, by now her heart was about to jump out of her chest and run out the door screaming.

"Trying to call the hubby?" The one holding the gun said, Serenity was guessing he was Caleb. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that." He put the gun in his back pocket and took a step closer to Serenity's cowering form.

"So I'm guessing Mr. Kaiba knocked you up?" He went down on one knee and touched her cheek softly, she, in turn whimpered just as softly. "At your stage of pregnancy something as simple as a swift kick to the stomach could kill that baby."

Serenity couldn't handle it any more; she started sobbing ever so quietly. Caleb stood up and turned as if to walk away, but spun around at the last second and booted her stomach. She felt a pang of agony run through her body as she started to scream, the pain stayed but she had started crying loudly, "My baby, oh God, no." She grabbed her stomach in a protective way and closed her eyes.

That's when she heard Joey fro upstairs, "Serenity!" He screamed, she couldn't answer through her tears. "Justin, go deal with the blonde." Caleb said to the younger man by the door. Justin headed up the stairs and Caleb continued kicking, but this time at her hands that covered her belly. She could hear the bones in her hand breaking, then he stopped.

Right when she thought he was done, he delivered one final blow, one to the head. Everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Morning Sickness**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

Kaiba pulled up in front of the Games Shop, didn't even bother to take the keys with him and ran up to the front door. He allowed the anger to surge through him, but not so much as to let it control him. He went to open the door, but it was locked. "Damn." He cursed under his breath, and closed his eyes for a moment. No plan, no protection, and no way in.

"Let me in, you assholes!" He screamed, attempting to knock down the door with his body. He did this continuously until he heard the back door slam, which caused him to sprint to the back door.

Kaiba got there just in time to see two masked men unsuccessfully sneak away. "Hey!" He screamed, they stopped. Slowly they turned around, until one of them started laughing, this annoyed Kaiba greatly. If he had been trying to control his anger before, he would have to try twice as hard now. "You might want to get to your wife, love over revenge." He said with a smirk.

"What did you do to her?" Kaiba growled. "Seto," He replied, that is your first name isn't it? You better hope it is, because that's who she was screaming for." Kaiba was really pissed now, but more guilty than anything. What had been the last thing he said to her before letting her out of the car?

Oh yeah, "And who do you think caused all those problems, Serenity? Me?" He grimaced, what if those were his last words to her while she was alive? Why had he even said them? "Because I'm a terrible person." He thought out loud, "You'll be an even worse person if you don't save her." The man said before turning around and running away, the shorter one followed.

Kaiba watched them run out of sight, trying to breath and steady his thumping heart. Almost instantly he ran into the Games Shop, and started screaming, "Serenity! Joey! Yugi!"

"Upstairs!" He heard someone answer, the voice, Kaiba thought, was Joey's. He raced up the stairs and peeked his head into the first room where Joey was sitting up and bleeding. An unconscious Yugi lay next to him.

"What the hell happened?" Kaiba screamed, rushing to Joey and untying him. "Where is your sister? Why is Yugi unconscious?" Joey shook his head, "Too many questions." He groaned, "Serenity, downstairs." Kaiba nodded and headed back down, leaving a barely-there Joey to deal with Yugi.

Kaiba saw nothing when he first hit the bottom of the stairs, but he the bathroom door was slightly open. There he saw Serenity, bleeding from a nasty-looking gash on her forehead and curled in the fetal position grasping her belly protectively.

"Oh no." He whispered, dropping on his knees beside her limp body and bringing her bleeding forehead on his lap. "Serenity, I'm so sorry, please be okay." That's when the all-powerful, cold-hearted CEO broke down in tears.

**At The Hospital**

Kaiba sat in the ICU waiting room, along with Mokuba. Yugi had a slight concussion, not enough to have to keep him overnight and Joey had ten stitches and a concussion bad enough to keep him overnight. Serenity was in a drug-induced coma had just received a C-section

The three of them had been rushed to Domino City Hospital about five minutes after Kaiba had gotten to the shop, meaning they hadn't been out for too long.

But Serenity's diagnosis wasn't very good, it wasn't even close to okay. During the time that the kidnappers were at Yugi's, Serenity had gone into stress-induced labour but was unable to give birth to the baby due to her state. A C-section was the only way to get the baby out, and then they would see if the baby was injured by the blows to Serenity's stomach

The baby had been announced healthy and was incubated, but Kaiba couldn't bring himself to see his baby yet, he didn't even know the gender yet! It just wouldn't feel right if he didn't have Serenity with him yet.

Kaiba rewound the moment he watched the kidnappers leave, he had just let them go. Hadn't even tried to stop them, just watched. "Seto, that is your first name isn't it? You better hope it is, because that's who she was screaming for." The words repeated themselves, and he felt like crying once again.

"Seto," Mokuba said, putting a comforting hand on his brother, "Do you want to see the baby? I'm sure Serenity would want you to hold him, at least." Kaiba looked up, "Him?" Mokuba smiled, "It's a boy, and he's beautiful." Kaiba smiled a little, but that smile quickly faded when he saw a doctor walking towards him.

"Mr. Kaiba?" She asked, he nodded and she continued, "Your wife has been stabilized, and she'll live, but there are a few complications." She stopped for a moment as she flipped to a piece of paper on her clip-board. "She has many bruises, but those will heal up, as so will the scars, including the one on her forehead." She kept reading, "Slight concussion, but advanced enough to be kept for a few days, but the biggest issue is her spine."

Kaiba could've sworn he stopped breathing at that moment, he wasn't a doctor but spinal injuries were a bad thing to any extent. "How bad is it?" He asked, the doctor shifted the weight on her feet. A sign of nervousness, as Kaiba observed. "You would think after three years I'd be better at this." She laughed weakly, then she got serious.

"She may never walk again, but there are chances she will with the right physiotherapy and operations. Even with that, it will be in transitions. Wheelchair to crutches to cane and all that. And with the average recuperation time, that will be at least four years."


	6. Chapter 6

**Morning Sickness**

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

Serenity woke up to a blinding light of fluorescent light bulbs and white walls. From past experiences she knew where she was, the hospital. The events of the past day came back to her like a flood, being dragged up the stairs by a masked man, lying on the ground being kicked in the stomach repeatedly, Joey screaming her name. And the baby, oh God, the baby.

"Serenity?" An unsteady voice asked, she knew who it was. "Seto?" She could barely talk, her throat was dry and burning. Although that was the least of her worries. "Don't try to talk, sweetie. Just stay still, do you want to sit up?" Seto asked, Serenity had never heard him sound so weak before, he sounded like he's been crying. No, Seto doesn't cry, never has.

She nodded and Kaiba went to grab the remote for her bed. "Brace yourself." He said, pressing the up button, the bed moved slowly up and Serenity felt a numb pain run up her spine. Then the bed stopped and the numb pain faded.

She decided she wouldn't try to move too much in risk of making something else hurt. "Where's our baby?" She asked, her voice had now become a whisper, an upgrade from the hoarse airy sound she had produced moments earlier.

Kaiba smiled, "He's okay, and the minute you got here you had a C-section."

Serenity knew something else had happened, he wasn't telling her everything. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind, the baby was okay! And it was a boy! She eased back into her bed and sighed, "Thank God." She breathed.

"There's one other thing, Ren." Kaiba's face dropped, "The baby was fine, but you're not." Serenity thought of Joey and Yugi, "How about Joey and Yugi?"

Kaiba held Serenity's and in his, and looked at the ground, always others before herself. "They're fine, Joey's still here, he's going to he to be observed overnight. Yugi's staying at Tea's for a couple days, she's going to watch over him."

"Tel me more about our baby." Serenity said, closing her eyes. Kaiba felt a pang of guilt, "I haven't seen him yet, and I wanted to wait for you to wake up. But Mokuba has seen him, he said he's beautiful." Serenity opened her eyes, "Let's see him now then."

Kaiba looked up, "Alright, but fist there's one more thing you should know." He took a deep breath. "Your spine was injured, and well…" He turned his head away, almost tearing up. But no, not in front of Serenity. "They said you probably won't be able to walk again."

Serenity could feel her eyes tearing up, as happy as she was about her baby news like this was hard to process. "There's a way to fix it though, and I'm going to do everything n my power to fix this." Kaiba assured her, squeezing her hand, "We can get though this."

Serenity shook her head, "I didn't live through this t give up." She squeezed back, "We should see our baby." Kaiba stood up, "I'll go get him."

**Joey's Hospital Room**

"She's awake?" Joey asked, practically jumping out of his bed. "Let's go see her!" Mai sat on a chair by Joey's bed holding a tired Haylie in her arms. "We probably should a little bit later," Mai answered, "Kaiba was taking the baby to her."

Joey nodded, the one moment between a man and his child was so beautiful he couldn't steal it, not even from Kaiba. "Did you ask him how she was doing?" Joey asked, Mai nodded. "She's in pain, not that she would show it, and she knows that she may never walk again."

Joey could feel a little buzz of anger, "Those bastards who did this, they're going to pay, Mai." Joey looked away for a moment, "I could hear her crying Mai, and them kicking."

Mai felt really sympathetic, Serenity was Joey's best friend, and she had been there for him. More him for her since the eye operation, but to the best of her ability she did whatever she could for her big brother.

"We'll go over to her room in a few hours, okay." Mai said, Joey nodded and lay back down.

**Serenity's Hospital Room**

Serenity held her baby boy in her arms, and the moment she did, she was in love. It was almost like al the bad in the world went way. The fact she might never walk again, gone. The dizziness and pain, gone. All just by looking into her son's little blue eyes.

"We should probably name him." Kaiba said touching the baby's cheek gently. "Alistair." She whispered, looking up at Kaiba with tear-rimed eyes. He nodded, and looked at the baby.

"Alistair Kaiba." He whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Morning Sickness**

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

It had been two weeks since the Games Shop had been invaded, and it had been one week since baby Alistair had been taken home. Kaiba had been on a week-long crash course of parenthood without Serenity, and it had been hell. Late night drives to but the baby to sleep and early-morning diaper changes, it was way too much for him to handle. Luckily Mokuba helped out when he didn't have classes to attend.

Serenity hadn't been cleared to go home yet, but Kaiba would go to the hospital everyday, all day. And of course, Alistair would come with him. Serenity had been coming along with her recovery; she could almost sit up by herself now. But there much more to be done, on the third day of her hospital stay they had mentioned putting a rod in her spine, but it was risky.

She politely declined, deciding that she would much rather heal naturally with no risk. Luckily, this also meant she could go home sooner, and begin using a wheelchair to get around. In a way, this was exciting, in another, she was still depressed about the fact she may never walk again. But, hey, she had her family back. And that's all she cared bout.

With all this, you could imagine Kaiba was over-joyed when he was told she had been cleared to come home.

"Hey little buddy, guess who's coming home today? Mama's coming home!" Kaiba said while holding Alistair one morning, he would've never imagined himself being here four years ago. But he was as happy this was the way it turned out, in a way. The nagging reminder that Serenity was coming home in a wheelchair was disturbing, even more disturbing, whoever had done it to her were still out there. Even after the full-out two week searches, nothing had turned up.

Alistair knew who Mama was, and he cracked a little smile at the mention of her. "Seto! Come on, we said we'd be there in an hour." Kaiba put a new diaper on Alistair and put him in his little oxford outfit. Joey had bought it for him a few days earlier, and even though he still had an issue or two with Joey, he knew Serenity would be grateful Kaiba was making an effort to be peaceful with Joey.

Kaiba picked up the newborn and laid him in his carrier, and headed downstairs. Mokuba stood by the door, holding the keys to the BMW mini van that Kaiba had just bought.

He grabbed the keys from his little brother's hand, "I don't think so, and I'm driving."

**At The Hospital**

The nurse took Serenity's vitals one last time, she was going home today and she couldn't be more excited. She knew that the next few months would be full of medication refills and doctors appointments but she kept in mind that it would also mean she was getting better.

"Excited?" The nurse asked, finishing the process. "Very." She replied with a huge smile on her face. "You're all over the news, you know." The nurse continued, "Wife of infamous CEO hospitalized." Serenity blushed a little, "it's so unnecessary, there are more important things to get out there, you know?" The nurse looked somewhat shocked, "You're a pretty amazing person, Mrs. Kaiba, you've just been through hell and it's still about everyone else."

The nurse got up and headed out of the room, "It's very admirable."

**At Joey's House**

Joey sat in his car while Mai strapped Haylie into her car seat. "Come on, sweetie, stay still." Mai said to Haylie, who was struggling against her mother. "Hayls, we're going to see auntie. Don't you want to see Auntie?" Haylie stopped struggling and smiled, "We're seeing Auntie?" Mai nodded and snapped the last buckle in.

As she slid into the seat next to Joey's Mai noticed the distant look n his face. "Hun, you okay?" She asked softly. "Yea, I'm happy she's getting outta there today and everything but I still feel pretty shitty." He put the keys in the ignition. "I could've done somethin, Mai. Now she's stuck in a wheelchair for who knows how long."

"Have you thought about what would've have happened if she hadn't gotten down those stairs?" Mai asked, "She would've never called Kaiba, and Kaiba would've never known to get help. She went in labour while she was there, Joey, if you guys had been found any later the baby would've died and that would've killed her emotionally forever." Joey's face remained still. "They would've taken you guys away, probably killed all of you. Personally, I think that she would've rather be crippled and alive rather than dead." She touched his cheek softly, "We need you here, Joey. Kaiba needs Serenity and his baby, Tea needs Yugi."

Joey pulled out of the garage and began driving to the hospital, "You're right, Mai, but she's my lil sista." He could feel a pang of anger, "And what those bastards did is not goin unpunished."

**At The Hospital**

Kaiba arrived at the hospital before Joey, but only by a few minutes. "So I am permitting mobility, but all of which must be done within the wheelchair, so no trying anything new. As far as getting in and out of it, very gently and avoid it as much as possible." The doctor went over these rules with Kaiba and Serenity, although Serenity was paying much attention, she was too enveloped with her child.

"I will make sure of that." Kaiba said, "What can we do as far as physiotherapy?" The doctor went through his papers, "At this point, not much. Take it easy, but every once in a while it would be good for her to start wheeling around on her own." Kaiba nodded, and looked back at Serenity, "Are you hearing this?"

She looked up; her big brown eyes emotionless, "Hearing what?" Kaiba laughed a little, and opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted when Joey came into the room. "Sis!" He said, going over to Serenity and the baby. "Hey Joey," She gave him a one-armed hug. "Want to hold him?" She asked when his eyes lingered on the sleeping Alistair. He smiled and nodded, she handed him over to Joey.

"I'm sorry." Kaiba said to the doctor, who replied, "No problem that was about it anyway." He took a couple pages from a folder and handed them to Kaiba, "The nurse will be here in about ten minutes." He said, and then he turned around and walked out f the room.

Right when the doctor walked out, Mai walked in. "Het Serenity!" She said, walking over to Joey. She then turned to Kaiba and said, "Hello, Kaiba." "Mai." Kaiba replied numbly.

Haylie sat at the dge of Serenity's bed and played with Serenity's hospital bracelet. Serenity smiled and tickled the little girl, who giggled rapidly in response.

"The nurse is going to be here soon, we have all the equipment we're going to need." Kaiba said, "We won't be coming back her again for a while." Serenity smiled at her husband, "Then we can go home."


End file.
